Smoki
Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Rasy thumb|Smoki Smoki są potężnymi, latającymi, jaszczuro-podobnymi stworami. Większość smoków posiada swego rodzaju magiczną moc, są również niezwykle inteligentne. Smoki były jednymi z pierwszych inteligentnych form życia w Azeroth. Nie wiadomo dokładnie czy to Tytani je stworzyli, czy wyewoluowały przed ich przybyciem. Kiedyś liczba smoków była przeogromna, ale dziś w Azeroth zostało ich niewiele. Pierwotnie istniało wiele różnych stad smoków o wielu kolorach łusek. Jednak najbardziej wpływowe okazały się Czerwone, Zielone, Brązowe, Czarne i Błękitne, więc ostatecznie inne stada zanikły. Wybrani przez Tytanów, smoki z każdego z pięciu głównych stad dostały władze nad różnymi aspektami świata, począwszy od Ziemi a na czasie skończywszy. Tajemniczy i zaprzysiężeni by służyć woli Tytanów, ulegli perswazjom Nocnych elfów i dołączyli do bitwy przeciwko pierwszej inwazji Płonącego legionu. Z biegiem czasu smoki doznawały wiele trudów i jedynie garstka z nich pozostała, wrogo nastawiona do każdego kto śmiał by się wtrącić w plan kreacji świata Tytanów. Smoki Azerothu są o wiele inteligentniejsze niż ludzie, którzy na nie polują; są rozdarte pomiędzy swoją metafizyczną naturą, a brutalnym światem, w którym przyszło im żyć. Każdy smok to potężna jednostka, ponadto reprezentują również początki świata i są oddani opiece nad różnymi częściami świata Azeroth od zarania dziejów. Obecnie smoki wciąż pamiętają swoją pierwotną naturę i usiłują używać swoich mocy by kontynuować swoje pierwotne cele: dla niektórych to kształtowanie głazów i podnoszenie gór; dla innych to ochrona lasów przed rozwijającym się królestwem magii. Smoki osiągają swój pełny wzrost zwykle zanim minie sto lat. Są bardzo przebiegłe i magiczne, używają czarów by uzupełnić swoje potężne zdolności fizyczne. Because each creature has an intimate connection with the world around it, the death of a dragon is never a simple thing; it is a metaphysical event, driven by the creature’s natural connection to the spirit of the world. A dragon’s death can cause massive upheaval in the natural surroundings - earthquakes, surface lava explosions, a new lake flooding forth from a sudden crack in the earth‘s crust, and so on. Even young dragons, those who have not established as close a bond to the spiritual world, still make ripples in the fabric of reality when they die. Although these ripples are not always seen or felt by other races, a young dragon’s death nonetheless garners the attention of other dragons in the area - and creatures particularly attuned to the natural state of being that surrounds them. __TOC__ Grupy wiekowe Termin "smok" ma dwa znaczenia. Pierwszy to szeroko pojęty gatunek smoków. W drugim rozumieniu smok to już dojrzały wiekowo osobnik. Zobacz jeszcze: Linia życia. *Whelp (młode) *Drake *Dragon (dojrzałe) *Wyrm Dojrzałe smoki *Grafika:IconSmall Black.gif Black dragon *Grafika:IconSmall Blue.gif Blue dragon *Grafika:IconSmall Bronze.gif Bronze dragon *Grafika:IconSmall Green.gif Green dragon *Grafika:IconSmall Red.gif Red dragon *Grafika:IconSmall Chromatic.gif Chromatic dragon *Grafika:IconSmall Infinite.gif Infinite dragon *Grafika:IconSmall Netherwing.gif Netherwing dragon *Grafika:Image-IconSmall Proto.jpg Proto-dragon Aspekty smoków Tytani wybrali członków każdego z 5 stad smoków do czuwania nad Azerothem w czasie swojej nieobecności: Nozdormu *Aspekt czasu *Brązowe stado Alexstrasza *Aspekt życia *Czerwone stado *Królowa smoków Ysera *Aspekt natury *Zielone stado Malygos *Aspekt magii *Błękitne stado Neltharion *Aspekt Ziemi *Czarne stado Małżonkowie Smokom-aspektom pomagają w ich zadaniach małżonkowie, którzy są ich towarzyszami, partnerami i kochankami. Małżonków wybiera się w smoczym rytuale zalotów; chociaż mogą być mądrzejsi i silniejsi niż przeciętny smok, to jedynie to, iż są kochani przez smoka-aspekta utrzymuje wysoko ich pozycję. Małżonkom przewodzi Naczelny małżonek, który najdłużej utrzymuje swoją pozycję, lub jest najzdolniejszy. Zwykle aspekci posiadają trzech, czterech małżonków na raz. 'Nozdormu' *Soridormi, która jest najbardziej wrażliwa na zmiany linii czasowej poza samym Nozdormu; prawdopodobnie matka Anachronosa. *Trzy inne nieznane z imienia małżonki. 'Alexstrasza' *Tyranastrasz, znany jako Najmądrzejszy, był starszy od swojej królowej i służył jej jako Pierwszy małżonek przez dziesiątki tysiącleci. *Korialstrasz to czwarty małżonek Alextraszy, ale "pierwszy wierny i kochający". Aktualnie Pierwszy małżonek. *Miała również dwóch nieznanych małżonków przed Tyranastraszem lub pomiędzy nim a Korialstraszem. 'Ysera' *Eranikus, zabrany przez Nightmare, później wyswobodzony wrócił by walczyć po stronie Ysery. *Nieznane są imiona i liczba innych jej małżonków. 'Malygos' *Nieznane są imiona i liczba małżonków. 'Neltharion' *Miał trzy przyjaciółki, które umiały nim sterować. Prawdopodobnie matka Nefariana i Onyxia. Stada smoków Główne: * Czarne stado * Błękitne stado * Brązowe stado * Zielone stado * Czerwone stado Inne: * Barwne stado * Stado nieskończoności * Stado Netherwing * Stado Plagi Smoczy dostojnicy Inne gatunki smoków * Chimaera * Dragonnel * Dragon golem * Faerie dragons * Fel dragons * Firedrakes * Force dragons * Prismatic dragons * Proto-dragons * Undead dragon * Wrack dragons * Wyvern Źródła strony http://www.wowwiki.com